Babysitters
by gleekilicious
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have somehow been tricked into babysitting Mercedes' little sister for an evening, but it's not as bad as Kurt thinks it's going to be. Maybe not all toddlers are tiny demons after all. Pure Klaine fluff.


Kurt, as a general rule, hated babies. They were small and smelly and loud and one could simply not reason with them. Infants were thankfully a rare occasion in his life, and he could never, ever see himself in a situation with one for more than a few seconds. His family - that was, his father and Carole - were not going to be bringing a little Hummel-Hudson into the world despite the various sounds both he and Finn still desperately tried to forget; though they had learned from that experience never to come home early and unannounced. Furthermore, he was gay, so the biological side of baby-making wasn't really an option and - last but not least - he was a seventeen year old boy. With no interest in babies, whatsoever.

Which was why he was utterly, utterly confused as to how Mercedes had tricked him and Blaine into babysitting her youngest sister - Amelia, aged 3 (almost 4) - for the evening when he was supposed to be on a lovely, romantic date with said boyfriend. Who was currently sitting on the floor, holding Amelia's tiny hands as he pressed her tiny fingers down over the keys of the tiny toy piano, somehow managing to draw out recognizable songs from the gaudy, plastic keys and looking as if he was genuinely having the time of his life.

And that was the terrifying thing, Kurt mused from his curled up position on Mercedes' sofa, Blaine probably was having the time of his life as Amelia all but screamed out her delight as the – slightly off key – rendition of 'London Bridge Is Falling Down' echoed out from the toy. At least they were only babysitting for a few hours. Kurt checked his watch.

"Mercedes said we had to put her to bed at 7, Blaine. It's quarter to now."

Blaine looked over to him with a grin, rolling his eyes a little. "Yes, mother," he quipped, earning a short glare. "Jeez, Kurt," Blaine laughed, "stop channelling evil nannies and tune into your inner Mary Poppins."

"I'll have you know my inner Mary Poppins sailed away under her umbrella a long, long time ago," Kurt shot back, wincing as Amelia started to slam her little – yet destructive – fists onto the innocent musical toy.

"Hey, hey...!" Blaine was instantly distracted as he laughed and caught her hands. "No, that's not playing nicely. Poor piano... Say sorry," he teased, Amelia blinking up at him with her huge brown eyes before pulling a big smile.

"Sowwy piyano...!"

… Alright, fine, that was almost cute. But only because she wasn't screaming or crying, and Blaine was grinning back just as widely at her.

"Piano forgives you," Blaine said sincerely, moving the toy aside and picking up a book. "Hey," he grinned, giving her a look that screamed 'I've just had the best idea ever and you're going to love it!' "I know...!"

"... What?" she gasped, almost jumping to her feet in excitement. Blaine grabbed a book that Mercedes had told them was her favourite.

"We should read this...!" he grinned, holding it out as she clasped her hands together, nodding frantically and almost stamping her feet in joy. Kurt rolled his eyes softly as Blaine laughed and tucked the book under one arm and then picked her up, balancing her effortlessly on his hip.

"Seeing as you have no siblings, I'm starting to question where you're getting your child-caring instincts from."

"From a place of love and caring and all things awesome," Blaine winked, crooking his head. "Come on, I've forgotten where the rooms are." Amelia was clinging onto Blaine's cardigan, trying to stifle a yawn as she leaned her head against his shoulder in way that was – damn it – adorable. Kurt heaved a sigh and stood, brushing his clothes down before leading the mismatched trio to the little room of pink and glitter and princesses and Amelia.

"Kurt, I meant Amelia's room, not yours for when you stay the night," Blaine dead panned, laughing at the glare of pure evil Kurt shot him when the toddler wasn't looking.

"Watch it, Blaine, or I will say rude things to you in French all night and tell everyone you let her put make-up on you. Speaking of which, you're still sparkling."

"You love it," Blaine grinned, gently sitting down on the little bed and putting down the toddler with utmost care. She was already half asleep, as if lulled by the very fact she was in her bedroom. But she sat up, smiling as she leaned against the pillows and waited for Blaine to sit down beside her and read. "Kurt, come over here too," he smiled. After a moment of contemplation and, after coming to the decision that Amelia was unlikely to become unpleasant, he moved to sit gingerly on her other side, shooting her a small smile as she beamed up at them, utterly content.

"Story...! Story...!" she chanted, splaying her fingers over the pages as Blaine put the book down on her knees and opened it to the first page.

"Once upon a time there was a castle in a land far, far away. In that castle lived a Princess called Amelia," he smiled. Even Kurt's lips twitched as Amelia hummed in happiness, snuggling into her bed and letting her eyes drift half-closed. "Princess Amelia was the most beautiful princess in the whole wide world. She had long hair and pretty eyes, and wore dresses made out of pure silk." Blaine's voice was oddly soporific, and yet it still managed to be interesting and entrancing. A charmer through and through Kurt mentally noted.

"What colour was it...?" Amelia whispered sleepily.

"... Pink," Kurt murmured, Blaine blinking up at him in surprise before he grinned. "Pink and white, just like your one," Kurt added as Amelia let out another happy noise.

By the time Blaine was reading out the Prince's lines and Kurt the Princess's, he was starting to think that maybe – just maybe – some babies were bearable. When they were sleepy and agreeable, and very much enjoying what had almost become a vocal play, clapping softly at important parts and giggling and... Finally... Falling asleep.

"... She's gone," Blaine whispered, gently taking the book back and putting it on top of the little pink bookshelf. "And she's laying on your arm," he snorted.

"I'm well aware of that, it's been numb for the past ten minutes," Kurt whispered, watching as Blaine tenderly slid his hands behind Amelia's head and shoulders to lift her. Kurt gently drew his arm back, flexing his fingers with a sigh of relief and smiling as Blaine eased Amelia back down like she was made of spun sugar, crooking up the covers to tuck her in. They drew back, silently turning out the lights and freezing as Amelia rolled over in her sleep with a happy sigh, but didn't wake – much to their relief as they crept out of the room and half closed the door.

"I'm going to take this sparkly stuff off," Blaine snorted, disappearing into the bathroom as Kurt sat on the sofa. He came back a few moments later, washed and make-up free. "Ta da~"

"From a Prince right back into a frog," Kurt smirked, his expression melting into a smile as Blaine collapsed down beside him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Ouch, my heart... You still love me, right...?"

"Naturally," Kurt murmured, closing his eyes and leaning into the embrace. "... You're a good story-teller."

"Call it my flair for theatricality. You made a convincing Princess."

"... I don't know if that's a compliment, or an insult..."

"Amelia liked it?"

"Amelia's three, and likes throwing peas at the household cat. She's not a viable judge."

"... But she _is _really cute," Blaine laughed.

"Oh believe me, we all know how much she had you wrapped around her finger," Kurt smirked. "I didn't know you were so good with children."

"I have a younger cousin," Blaine said softly, reaching up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Kurt's ear.

"Ah... Now it all makes sense," he teased. "I never had you down as a baby person..."

"Oh...? Why?"

"Well... You're gay and a seventeen year old boy, and... I don't know. I guess... I never really thought about it," Kurt snorted as Blaine softly cupped his cheek.

"... Rachel Berry is proof enough that you can be gay and raise a family," Blaine murmured with a soft smile.

"Rachel Berry should never be used as a pro-children argu- ow...! Don't pinch me," Kurt pouted, pretending to bat Blaine away as he laughed, mumbling about Kurt shouldn't be being being mean. He sighed out softly, happily, and rested his chin on top of Blaine's head.

… Maybe babies weren't all demon-spawn after all... And maybe... If he and Blaine were still together...

… Maybe _their _babies, adopted or surrogate or what have you, would be... Actually...

… Really nice...


End file.
